All I Want for Christmas Is You
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Helios comes for Rini for Christams. Will King Endmion be able to let go? SerenaXDarien RiniXHelios


Sailor Moon Mini's

Presents

"All I Want For Christmas Is You"

The 18 year old woman laid back on the tire swing. She felt so happy and cheerful. Who wouldn't? It was December 24th. Christmas Eve. The cold bitter air blew in her face. Millions and Millions of little tiny pieces of white fluffy snow flakes fell from the grey sky and landed on the blankets that many before them had created. It had to be at least a foot. Her breath made a think cloud in front of her as snowflakes stuck to her on her hair and eyelashes. It was a perfect bliss. The scene couldn't be any more perfect. The snow had covered the whole park. But suddenly she had another thought. The thought that brung her down every year…or, she should say, every day.

'Helios, when are you coming back? It's Christmas Eve, it's been 10 years, I'm a young woman, what are you waiting for?…or…….are you ever coming back? Coming back to my dear, aching, fragile heart that longs for you? Do you still remember? Do you still care? Do you….still love me?' Rini shivered at the thought of Helios finding another girl. The feeling was colder then the snow. She closed her eyes as tears fell. It was so cold that she swore her tears immediately turned into icicles. But she was too lost in her thoughts and her memories to go inside. She was freezing but found herself drifting…drifting slowly…..

She stirred as she felt something warm on her forehead. "Daddy…?" Rini mumbled, still half asleep. "Nope….guess again my sleeping beauty" A voice whispered in her ear. He turned around and froze. "HELIOS!" She yelled and fell off the swing. "You'd better not fall asleep, you'd catch a cold" Helios chuckled and Rini hugged him and started to cry. "Were you planning to get buried in the snow?" Helios laughed some more. "No I wasn't" Rini said angrily. Not only was she angry about the comment, she was angry about how long he waited to come for her.

"I know your angry, but I needed to stay there. It's a very busy and hard job, please understand" He said. He still had the same deep but softy voice from when she last remembered. Only he had grown taller, and so has she. She was just under his shoulders. Just like Serena was to Darien. "Why now?" Rini asked. "The Amazon Trio took over. They said if I didn't get my butt here they'd kick it here. They said they'd take over" Helios chuckled again. "I guess they've heard you too…." He tried to smile but all that came out was tears. "I wanted to come back but I couldn't" He said. They hugged. Rini grabbed a handful of snow and put it down his shirt. Helios jumped, tryin to take the snow out as Rini laughed.

"Oh, you think your so clever" Helios replied as he made a snow ball and threw it at her. It hit her. Rini made one, and threw back. The snowball fight lasted for hours. Soon, it got dark. "Come on, let's go inside" Rini grabbed inside as they walked down the pathways and inside huge doors. "Mom! Dad! Look who's here! Come here! Come here!" She yelled. They could see Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion walked towards them. "Well hello Helios. Nice to see you again." Neo-Queen Serenity greeted him with a smile and shook his hand. Helios got down on one knee and kissed her hand, and then got back up.

"You are welcome to stay the night Helios. It's Christmas Eve, and a blizzard out there. We insist" Serenity said. Endymion scowled at her and then at Helios. "Uh, that's nice, but-" "I'll show you where you can stay" Rini interrupted, grabbed his hand, and ran down the hall. "NOT IN YOUR ROOM!" King Endymion yelled. "We won't Daddy! Don't worry!" Rini yelled back. They finally came to a stop. "This will be your room. My room is to the right incase you need me" Rini blushed. They opened the door and went inside.

It was an ocean theme. The twin bed was blue and had waves on it. The walls were a scene of a beach. There was a night stand beside the bed and a dresser on the other side of the room. The rug was dark blue. "What am I going to wear?" Helios asked. "I've got it covered. BERTHA! COME HERE PLEASE!" Rini yelled. Soon, an old woman came in the room. She was short and plump. She had blonde hair tied up in a bun and blue eyes with a black dress and black slip-on shoes on. "Yes princess?" Bertha greeted them with a big smile. "Would you please get my guest a pair of pajamas?" Rini said.

Bertha took a tape measured to his waist, arms and legs. She then went out and then a few minutes later she came back with some white pajamas. "Good night Helios" Rini whispered and leaned over to kiss him. "Okay time for bed" King Endymion interrupted them before there lips could even touch. "Daddy…." Rini mumbled as she gave him a mean look. "Good night Rini" Helios whispered. Rini sighed and went out. "Boy you lay one hand on my daughter, I'll have you executed in a heartbeat" He threatened. "Y-yes sir" Helios's face turned red. King Endymion shut the door.

"Honey, you shouldn't threaten our guests like that. You know he's a good guy" Serenity said as Endymion laid next to her. "Yes I know but…" "You don't want to let Rini go?" Serenity smiled. "I'm afraid he'll hurt her" He replied. "It's okay. My father was the same way. Now you understand. Fate or not, he finally saw how strong our love was and let me free. I loved you so much I was willing to go to the ends of the Earth to show my father you were the most wonderful guy ever. Same situation here. Rini and Helios love each other.. You know one day you would have to let her go. She counts on you for your blessings and wants you to support her. Just let have her freedom. She's not gone forever, you know that. Just think about it sweetheart. I'll always be there by your side all the way. Now goodnight Darien. I love you." She gave him a kiss and snuggled into his arms.

"Okay hon, I'll keep that in mind. Thank-you. Oh and one more thing. Even after a thousand years, I still love you just as much as I did then. No, I love you more, then I did then. You are my angel" He whispered and kissed her on the cheek. Then he fell asleep with his beloved wife next to him.

* * *

Rini woke up and put a robe on. She ran down stairs and saw presents around the bright colored tree. Her family and Helios were up and drinking tea. "Well good morning honey, did you have a good sleep?" Her father asked. "Yes thank you" Rini said and rubbed her eyes sleepily. They opened presents and then ate breakfast.

Later that day, They went outside to say goodbye to Helios. "Do you have to go Helios? Can't you stay here?" Rini asked blushing. "No, I wish I could. I have duties to fulfill. Why don't you come with me?" Helios proposed. "No…I can't…I'm taking the throne in the spring" Rini said and looked down as tears fell from her face. Helios lifted her chin, bent down, and kissed her, not caring the consequences that might fall upon him. They pulled apart a few seconds later and he turned into his Pegasus form. Tears fell from his eyes. "Goodbye my sweet love." He said.

"Go ahead" Endymion whispered, but Rini heard it. "You really mean it Daddy? But what about the kingdom?" Rini asked. "We'll take over….and I'll be fine" He replied as tears fell from his face. She looked at her mother and she nodded. Rini kissed their cheeks and then turned back around and saw Helios in his human form. He slipped a diamond ring on her finger and Rini hugged him. Helios turned back into Pegasus and Rini got on his back, then they left.

"Keep in touch!" Serenity yelled, and she waved. Endymion just stood there and swallowed hard. "I can't believe I just did that" He cried. "Thank-you, you have just made our daughter happy" Serenity said. She pulled him closer and she then gave him a reassuring kiss. He made it a loving, passionate, long, kiss, knowing she was right.


End file.
